This Is NOT a Dream
by Candace Hale
Summary: We all know Edward left in New Moon, but what if he came back to news of Bella's murder? Even Alice never saw this one coming! ExB rated T
1. It's Her

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!!**

**Okay people, in this story Bella already has her braclet with the heart and wolf on it. Just a little FYI**.

**CH 1.**

I was running, running as fast as I possibly could, away from a mysterious figure with flaming hair. Emerld and brown was all around me. The ground was enternaly moist, for sunlight was a rare occurence here. If it did shine, I wouldn't notice. In my world it was night all the time, there weren't even stars, much less a moon, to penitrate the darkness that was forever there. No, my moon and my sun went out when _they_ left me here_. _There weren't even points of light to anymore. The only reason I didn't commit suiside was my family. Charlie wouldn't know what to do, and my mother wouldn't either.

I kept getting snagged by evil ferns and demond branches threatening to trip me up. Even though I was running as hard as could it wasn't near fast enough. It was like one of those dreams were you keep running and running but everything is in slow motion. Though, this is not a dream, as much as I wish it was. Everywhere I looked I saw unnatural flashes of red. I heard disembodied laughs, as if a child playing with a toy, only much more sinister. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, and they echoed as if in an empty room. My foot caught a old tree stump and I feel on my face.

The laughter was suddenly much too close for my comfort. It sent chills though my spine to my toes, and made my arm hair stand on end. I was about to push myself up when I was snatch up from my hair. I held in a scream of utter pain and terror. The firey figure threw me a good ten feet and I landed on my back, the breathe knocked out of me.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella. You really shouldn't run from fate my dear, but seeing as I like to play with my food before I eat it, I won't hold it against you. So tell me Bella, where is your precious Edward now? Is he on his way to get me?" Her voice terrifed me more than her actions had.

A sence of dread crept down upon me. To hear _his _name again felt like I was stabbed with a thousand daggers in the hole that once was my heart. The raw edges felt as if you poured salt on an open wound. My lack of response aggitated Victoria to no end. She back handed me.

"Don't you know your supposed to answer when asked a question? Where. Is. Edward? Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. He'll find your cold, lifless body soon enough. You do smell just mouthwatering." her voice was colored with delight.

"Why do you want to kill me?! I haven't done a thing to you!" my voice that I finally found was stronger than I thought.

"It is such a shame that you are correct. You've never harmed me, but you see because of you Edward killed James. You are Edwards mate and James was my mate. So I figured mate for mate.I promise that it will be extremly painful." I wanted to scream with all my heart that _he_ was gone. That _he_ didn't love nor want me any longer. _They_ abandoned me. Left me here with a pack of stupid wolves and revenge set vampires, but as much as I wanted I couldn't bring myself to hate them.

She shifted into an offensive crouch and sprang. A ferice growl left her throat just before her razor sharp, shining white teeth sank into the soft warm skin of my neck. I let out a peircing scream that could heve shattered windows. That's when it dawned on me that I was going to die. The last thing I remenber thinkin before I blacked out was of Edward. Of that very short period where I was happy has I could possibly ever be. Of Alice and how much I missed her torchre shopping trips, and how she love to play Bella Barbie. Emmett and how he was more than just Edwards brother, he was my brother and I missed him just as much as I did Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was still a brother no matter how much he disliked me, and I even missed terrible Rosalie. What I wouldn't give for one of he death glares right now.


	2. CH2 Pop, pop, popular

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS!! **

**CH 2. 15 years later... **

"Bella! You're on in 5!" Lauren yelled at me thourgh the door. She was my manager and bestfriend.

My long dark hair cascaded down between my shoulder blades in barrel curls and my bangs hung over my right eyebrow. I wore thick black eyeliner and smokey black and deep blue eyeshadow on my topaz eyes. I had no blush on my pale marble skin. The dress I wore was something I wouldn't even think of if I was still ole' human Bella. It was royal blue with a neck line that drapped down below my bellybutton, and went down equally low in the back. Then there was a thick peice of material the covered my upper thieghs and other important parts. I was decked out with chunkey diamond jewlery. It looked like stage jewlery, but no, it was real much to my distaste. I also wore a pair of four inch black patin pumps. Very sexy.

I walked out of my dressing room catching the eye of every man back stage, and a few women. "Oh, Bella it's about time! You need to get out there!" and with that Lauren shoved toward the stage, but not without screaming her good luck wishes at me.

I walked out on stage attracting thousands of screams. The were technicolored lights all over the stage and huge amps out of which my voice would soon ring though to the waiting audience. "Alright guy! Are you ready to rock!" I yelled into the mic. And with that the rave music stared.

**Pop, pop! Pop, pop!**

I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular!

You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular!

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Pop, pop, popular! 

I'll admit it doesn't really me, but I like the sound of the song. "This song is for any girl who know what it's like to have a stalker!" My voice echoed though the colliseum.

**You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know**

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay  


By now I had the whole place singing along. I just love concerts. I just let loose and fun. "Alright guys! I'm dedicating this song to a certain guy in my personal past." I called into the mic when everyone was silent.

**You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this**

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this 

After that I went in for a costume change and when I came back out I went through a good many more songs. "Alright guys, this will be last song of the night"

**Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need**

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

"Goodnight and drive safe! Thanks for the support! I love you guys!" and with that I walked backstage. I was exaughted and my throat hurt. I needed to rest even though I would be able to sleep. "Oh, Bellla! That was sooo good! Oh, by the way hun, you have some visiters. I just couldn't turn them down. They insisted upon seeing you. They'll be waiting for you outside you dressing room when your done. Goodnight my dear, I love you!" she gave me a hug and left to go home. She said something to some people on the way out, but I wasn't listening.

...

**Alright! Tell what you think!! Just click that little purple button! C'mon! Please...**

**Anywys**, **SONGS:**

1. **Popular** - The Veronicas

2. **Secret **- The Veronicas

3. **I Could Get Used To This **- The Veronicas

4. **Angels** - Within Temptation (gsap! Not the veronicas! Surley you jest!)


	3. CH3 AN IMPORTANT!

**Okay people! Just want to clarify something! Lauren is not the Lauren from Forks. Lauren is my best friend and sister. Okay! On with the chapters! **

**--3 Candace **


	4. CH3 Wow guys What are you doing here?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS!! **

**Does anyone know how to post pics on your profile? I can't figure it out! Help please.**

**Ch3. **

I threw on some PINK sweats and my old sperrys, then pulled my curls into a ponytail. I sighed _Why did she have to let those visiters backstage? I'm so tired, I just want to lay down. _I grabbed my dresses and put them bag in their dress bags, then grabbed the hook of the hangers and threw them over my shoulder. I could faintly hear talking outside the door, but I didn't pay attention.

I opened the door to six tall, muscular, dark guys, and three women and a girl that looked about my age. I was in shock, to say the least. It was the pack from La Push! _Holy Shit!! What are they doing here!? _I thought to myself. "Um, hey guys. What are you doing here? It's good to see you again." They all turned and faced me. I didn't even reconize Jake at first, he looked like...32. Well, I guess he would be that old now. Before I had time to react I was swept into a huge hug. "Bella! It's soo good to see you! We've all missed you, even though your a bloodsucker now." Jake put me down and smiled at me. I thought his face would split in two if that smile of his got ant bigger. I leaned around him to see who else had come with him.

There stood the whole gang in all their glory. There was Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared with someone I didn't know, and Rachel.

They were all smiling. "It's good to see you again Bella. The last time I saw you, you were ten years old! Now look at you a beautiful bloodsucker." Rachel came and gave me a hug. "Geeze Bella your freezing!" I laughed "It comes with the condition." They all laughed. "OH! Bella," Jared interupted, "I imprinted! Bella meet Kim. Kim, Bella." I shook Kim's hand and she flinched a little away from the temperature. "It's very nice to meet you Kim." I smiled " And to you Bella. I've heard so uch about you from Jake here. He never shuts up!" She took hold of Jared's hand again and Jakes faced turned slightly darker. "Oh Emily, it's so good the see you again!" I rushed and gave her a hug, she didn't flinch like Kim. " We really do miss you. It's boring around there without you." This statement made me laugh. "How can La Push posibly ever be boring with werewolves around? You guys are better then a soapopera!" They all just laughed it off.

"Oh, by the way Bella, that first dress you wore, the blue one, _very_ sexy." Jake commented. If I could blush, my face would be tomato red. "Eh, I try. What can I say?" All the men in the room had masks of guilt glued on their faces, earning them each a smack on the back on the head by their girls.

"So, what are you guys doing here? You know, in New York?" I was honestly curious. Why on earth whould ALL of the pack fly all the way across the country just to see me?

"Oh, we were coming to visit Kims family. They live over here and we were gonig to visit them. Then, we heard that yopu were going to be in concert over here so we decided to, ya know, drop in." He laughed nevrously. "Oh really? My concert has been sold out for weeks. It's almost im possible for even _me_ to get tickets for somebody, and I'm the star of the show! And you just _dropped_ in, ha I think not." I crossed my arms shot them _that_ look, I knew they were lying.

"Oh guys! Just admit it!" sighed Claire, "We all know your just as much in love with Bella as Hannah Montana. You guys are just a couple of girls. But I must admit I really wanted to see you too!" All the guys in the room yelled "Hey!" or "You little rat!" at the same time. I just laughed, and laughed. And laughed some more. I was clutching my side by the time I sobered up. The thought of a bunch of fully grown werewolves rushing to the TV to catch Hannah Montana on time was just rediculous! Most of the guys had turned darked in the face. The girls were just laughing right along with me.

"Bella, it's not nice to laugh at others quirks you know." Jake whined "But it's soo funny! Anyway, im _soo sorry. _So, how long are you guys gonna be here?"

"Till, tomorrow. We have to get back. You see, we've got a little issue back home." Jake said lookind at his feet. Sam elbowed him almost to quick for me to see.

"What? What's going on? Oh, _c'mon_ guys! Tell me! I wanna help. Plus you haven't even seen my super secret ninja vampire power! Don't you wanna _know_?"

All of their eyes turned to me when I said _vampire power_...

...

HAHA! Soooooo... what did ya think? Good, bad, dissapointing? Pshh! Well tell me! All you have to do is press that little purple button right there...

**--**

**A/N: Nows your time to get in on the story! What do you think Bellas super secret ninja vampire power should be? hmmmm... And what do you think the trouble in La Push is about?? Ha brain teaser! See ya guys later! **

**Don't forget to tell me!**


	5. REALLY IMPORTANT!

Okay y'all, I really need your help. I know I havn't updated this story in forever, and I'm really sorry! I've decided to take it up again. For me to do so, I'm gonna need your help. I'm going to post a poll on my profile. What do think Bella's vampire power should be? The whole story depends on this.

-thanks guys!

Candace Hale


End file.
